


You're Here in My Heart

by magnificentbanes



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, and no i don't care, and yes i know where they go to school in loto, appearances from the other Spiers, but it's most just spierfeld fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbanes/pseuds/magnificentbanes
Summary: No one told Simon Spier how hard it would be to be three thousand miles away from his boyfriend





	You're Here in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "rewrite the stars" from the greatest showman which i listen to daily

Being at college in California was both amazing and terrible. It was amazing because he wasn’t surrounded by the people he grew up with and he was able to unapologetically be out and proud (the way he told Bram he would be back when Bram was still Blue). He was making some good friends and his classes were interesting for the most part, but it was still hard.

Simon knew that it would be an adjustment being separated from his family by a few thousand miles and a three hour time difference. He knew it would be weird to have friends he’s seen every day since he was five years old be scattered all around the country. But he never knew how hard it would be to be three thousand miles away from his boyfriend who was going to school in New York.

They called and texted and Facetimed as much as they could, but it was hard balancing both of their schedules as well as the time difference, so more often than not, their only conversations happened just as Bram was going to bed.

Simon just really missed his boyfriend.

“You know,” his roommate, Adam, said one night after Simon had hung up with Bram, “I don’t know why you’re so hung up on your high school boyfriend.”

“Because I love him.” Simon had explained everything to Adam - Jacques and Blue, Martin posting his emails, the carnival - but he didn’t get it. Adam was the person who had broken up with his girlfriend before he went away to college because he didn’t want to be “tied down.” He and Adam were friends, but there were parts of each other’s lives that they just wouldn’t understand.

“Yeah, I mean, I get that. But there’s plenty of guys here that you could date. I know guys have asked you out.” They had and every time Simon would politely and proudly tell them that he had a boyfriend. “So why not just date someone in the same time zone as you?”

“Because I can’t imagine a future that doesn’t have Bram in it.” Simon knew how he sounded, like a lovestruck teenager who was sure that their love story was the one to end all love stories. But it was true. Whenever he pictured his future, Bram was there by his side, the two of them still as in love as they were on top of that Ferris wheel. He needed Bram Greenfeld in his life like he needed air in his lungs or blood in his veins. “I can’t expect you to understand.”

No one understood.

“Yeah, I guess I don’t.” And that was the end of that conversation.

\----

Simon walked out of his last final of his first semester of college feeling elated. Not because he had done well on the exam (though he was sure he had done decent) but because in two days, he had a ticket for a flight to Atlanta. A ticket that gave him a month with his family and his friends and Bram.

Bram.

Simon powered on his phone (he shut off his phone during exams, a habit left over from high school) to see if he had any texts or missed calls. And he did. There was a few texts from his parents wishing him luck on his final and one from Nick that was just a photo of him standing in the Atlanta airport, which made Simon smile. He had missed his friends almost as much as he’d missed Bram, from whom he also had a text.

_From Bram: Good luck on your final, Si. Can’t wait to see you in two days <3 _

Simon checked the time. It was just after three his time, which meant it was after six in New York, so Bram should be back in his dorm by now. Simon called him and Bram picked up after two rings. “Hey, baby. How’d your final go?”

“Not terrible. I’m definitely not an A student, but I’m not failing, either.”

“That’s good.”

Both of them were quiet. Sometimes, they didn’t need to say anything. Just knowing the other was on the line was enough. “I miss you,” Simon admitted quietly, even though Bram already knew that.

“I know. I miss you, too.”

“Two days.”

“Two days,” Bram repeated.

\----

Simon’s plane landed and he was out of his seat as soon as the seatbelt light went off. He started to speed walk down the aisle but stopped to let an older lady get in front of him. He might have been in a hurry but he still had his manners.

“Thank you, dear,” she said. “You look like you’re in a hurry. Do you have a connecting flight?”

“No. I just-” Simon hesitated. He wasn’t ashamed to be gay but this was still the South, so sometimes he still had to be careful. “I’m seeing my boyfriend for the first time in four months,” he finally said, deciding that telling the truth was worth it.

“Oh, I remember those days. My husband served in Vietnam and he was gone for two years. Do you love this boyfriend of yours?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then don’t let him go.”

Simon smiled. “I don’t plan to.”

He finally made it off the plane and practically ran to the baggage claim, not really caring that people were probably staring at him. There weren’t many people around and Simon spotted his family easily. When he called out to them, Nora sprinted towards him and squeezed him tightly around the middle. Simon laughed and hugged her back, his grin widening when his parents joined in on the hug.

He had really missed his family.

“All right, all right,” his dad said. “Let’s let him see the person he really came here to see.” They released and stepped aside.

As soon as Simon saw Bram, he ran to him, practically knocking him to the ground in the process. Simon wrapped his arms around Bram’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder, just breathing him in. He had missed this, missed holding him, missed being close to him.

“Hi, Si.”

“Hi, B.”

And then Bram was kissing him, neither of them caring that they were in public, that they were in the South, that they were in the way of people who were trying to get their luggage. The world could have ended around them and all Simon would have cared about was how Bram’s lips moved against his own.

They broke apart for air, but pressed their foreheads together, wanting to stay close. “I love you so much,” Simon breathed out, their own little secret.

“I love you so much, too.”

Everything was right in the world.

\----

Simon’s month long break went by way too fast and before he knew it, it was the night before he had to go back to California. He and Bram were laying in his bed wrapped in each other and the world they had created for themselves. Simon’s head was on Bram’s chest and he was allowing himself to be comforted by the beating of his heart. “We should drop out of school,” he said, knowing it was crazy, knowing that neither of them would do it.

“And do what?”

“I don’t know. But at least we would be together.”

“Si, we can’t drop out of school.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just hard being away from you all the time.”

“I know. It’s hard for me, too.” Bram kissed the top of Simon’s head. “But we’ll be together again before you know it. And then we’ll be done with school and then our lives can really start.”

“I’m gonna marry the hell out of you someday,” Simon said, shocking himself. They had never talked about marriage before, but they had been together over a year and had been in love for longer than that and Simon didn’t think that it was anything out of the realm of possibilities for them to discuss.

“I look forward to it.” Simon lifted his head and kissed Bram’s smiling face.

Yes, this was the man he was going to marry.

And four and a half years later, at the graduation party Simon’s parents threw for him, Simon got down on one knee and asked Bram that very question, only to find out that Bram had been planning on asking Simon to marry him that same day.

It took them a while to get there, but Simon Spier and Bram Greenfeld’s lives could finally start.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr: bramloiusgreenfeld!


End file.
